Poké Ball
Una Poké Ball (Poké Bola en latinoamérica por el anime; ''モンスターボール Monsutā Bōru'' lit. Bola de monstruo en japonés) es un objeto perteneciente al [[Pokémon (universo)|universo Pokémon]] que aparece en todos los videojuegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Consiste en una esfera compacta que al tocar el suelo, invoca de forma aleatoria a un Pokémon. Cada Pokémon tiene sus características y acciones específicas, ya sea atacar, producir efectos de estado o incluso afectar al escenario en su totalidad. La mayoría de los Pokémon no atacan a aquel que los invocó, pero existen excepciones, como Electrode, Wobbuffet y Bonsly. Según el videojuego en que aparezcan, pueden invocar a específicos Pokémon. También, al tener que ser lanzado para invocar al Pokémon, puede ser utilizado para dañar al oponente. Las Poké Ball también actúan como el Símbolo de franquicia del [[Pokémon (universo)|universo Pokémon]]. Uso Lista de Pokémon que aparecen dentro de las Poké Balls En Super Smash Bros. *Beedrill *Blastoise *Chansey *Charizard *Clefairy *Goldeen *Hitmonlee *Koffing *Meowth *Mew *Onix *Snorlax *Starmie En Super Smash Bros. Melee *Articuno *Bellossom *Blastoise *Celebi *Chansey *Charizard *Chikorita *Clefairy *Cyndaquil *Ditto (mediante Action Replay solamente) *Electrode *Entei *Goldeen *Ho-oh *Lugia *Marill *Mew *Moltres *Porygon2 *Raikou *Scizor *Snorlax *Staryu *Suicune *Togepi *Unown *Venusaur *Weezing *Wobbuffet *Zapdos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Bellossom *Bonsly *Celebi *Chikorita *Deoxys *Electrode *Entei *Gardevoir *Goldeen *Groudon *Gulpin *Ho-oh *Jirachi *Kyogre *Latias *Latios *Lugia *Manaphy *Meowth *Metagross *Mew *Moltres *Munchlax *Piplup *Snorlax *Staryu *Suicune *Togepi *Torchic *Weavile *Wobbuffet Descripción de los trofeos La Poké Ball también aparece como un trofeo en Melee y Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Desbloquear:'Al azar right|90px :'Poké Ball :These balls are used to capture and contain wild Pokémon. Most Pokémon must be weakened in some way before they can be captured, but once they're inside a Poké Ball, they enjoy their new home, since Poké Balls contain an environment specially designed for Pokémon comfort. Master Balls are the strongest type. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' 09/98 En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desbloquear: Al azar Español right|90px :Un objeto usado para capturar Pokémon y emplearlos posteriormente en combate. Los Pokémon viven en estos objetos que, pese a las aparicencias, contienen un mundo vasto y acogedor. En Super Smash Bros., los Pokémon apoyan durante unos segundos a quienquiera que los invoque. Nunca se sabe cuál te tocará, pero algunos de ellos son muy poderosos. :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Poké Ball :An item used for capturing Pokémon and calling them out to battle. Pokémon live in these items which, despite appearances, actually contain a wide, comfortable, Pokémon-friendly world inside them. In Super Smash Bros., Pokémon give temporary support to whoever calls them out. You never know which Pokémon you'll get, but some of them are devastatingly powerful. :*''GBA: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Origen [[Archivo:Poké Ball atrapando un Pokémon en Pokémon X e Y.png|thumb|Una Poké Ball atrapando un Pokémon en Pokémon X e Y'']] La Poké Ball es un objeto recurrente y fundamental en la serie ''Pokémon, debido a su grado de importancia en ella. Las Poké Balls son utilizadas por los Entrenadores Pokémon para atrapar Pokémon salvajes, guardarlos y transportarlos más fácilmente. Hay diferentes tipos de Poké Balls en el mundo Pokémon (cada una con diferentes características), pero las "básicas" son aquellas de color rojo y blanco. Galería Poké Ball SSB.png|''Poké Ball'' en Super Smash Bros. Poké Ball al abrirse SSB.png|''Poké Ball'' al abrirse en Super Smash Bros. Poké Ball SSBM.jpg|''Poké Ball'' en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros., hay una rara posibilidad de que al tirar la Poké Ball no salga ningún Pokémon. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl hay más posibilidad de que salga Wobbuffet, Goldeen o Gardevoir. Enlaces externos *[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/items/mball/mball01.html ¿Qué son las "Poké Balls"?, en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Véase también Categoría:Símbolos de franquicia